A New Ring Bearer
by Anya Catalyn
Summary: *Cowers.* I wrote this for my own entertainment and for some friends at school until they urged me to put this up here. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story is owned by me except for Destini and Elwyn. Please don't flame me TOO much. This was actually for my friend's enjoyment but she wanted others to read it. In fact, my friend wouldn't stop beating me until I agreed to post this thing. I started writing this a year ago so don't flame me if you don't like how I write it. I try my best, man! ^_^ I'm not as talented to write like Tolkien. But hey, I'm in my early teens so can you blame me?  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Very soon, Destini. I will return home."  
  
"Papa."  
  
Destini stirred and stretched her whole body before awakening. Her soft blue eyes fluttered open and she sat up, blankets covering half of her body. The usual smile that was upon her face grew slightly bigger as she climbed out of bed and walked gracefully to her window and looked out as she did every morning. Today was more interesting than the others were, for someone was coming to Rivendell that the elves were close friends with. Destini had no knowledge of which the man was; just that he was a ranger and had known her father. She was anxious to meet him and didn't want to waste time. Rapidly, she put on her clothes and combed her hair. The gathering had already begun, which caused her to rush even more. "I wonder who the ranger is."  
  
Ever since her father had disappeared without a trace, Destini longed to become a ranger just like him. Now would probably be the only chance she had because it was always best to start training at a young age.  
  
She finally found her way into the council meeting area and hid behind a pillar, watching without notice. The Elf King had been making announcements while an unfamiliar man stood beside him in silence. Destini had never seen a human beside herself in Rivindell before. Her hand clutched the ring that she wore as necklace and listened intently.  
  
"My friends. Aragorn has returned from his long journey and will be staying with us for the time being. We treat him as our guest and nothing less. Is that all understood?"  
  
The elves agreed in a quiet unison while the man stayed silent. Destini smiled slightly. "He must be the one." She thought to herself.  
  
The man gave a small nod to the elves and made his way toward where Destini was hiding. Hunching back in the shadows, Destini watched as he went past. She only waited a moment before chasing after him as quietly as she could. "Um. Excuse me?" Destini said in a slightly shy voice.  
  
Aragorn turned around and lightly sighed. "I'm really in no mood to talk right now, miss."  
  
"Oh, I don't want to talk. I wanted to ask you a few questions." Destini said, her eyes looking hopeful.  
  
Crossing his arms over his chest, Aragorn frowned. "All right. But please make them quick. I'm exhausted."  
  
"Are you a ranger of the North?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Destini grinned. "I don't suppose I could become your. student?"  
  
"Of all the. You don't seem to understand, do you? I came here to get rest, not train some girl." Aragorn started to walk away.  
  
"But I'm not some girl! I'm the daughter of Astrial Wulope." Destini said.  
  
Aragorn stopped abruptly and turned back around. He began to move back towards Destini with an interested look on his face. ".You? Wait. I can see it now. The deep blue eyes and auburn hair. You resemble him greatly."  
  
Destini slightly blushed. She loved being compared to her father since she loved him dearly. "Could you make me a ranger like him, Aragorn?"  
  
There was a short silence but then Aragorn nodded. "We begin this afternoon." He started to walk away again but glanced back. "Don't be late." 


	2. Chapter One

A sharp wind swept around the small figure of Destini Wulope and she shuddered lightly. Strands of her dark auburn hair brushed over her pale pink cheeks. She was waiting for her mentor. and he was late. Sitting down on a fully moss covered rock, Destini flexed her armored gloves.  
  
"Admiring your nails?"  
  
The girl jumped as Aragorn approached. Her expression changed to a dark glare as she leapt to her feet. "Really, must you sneak up?"  
  
Aragorn smirked while setting a small satchel on the grass. His pale blue eyes observed her. "You're early."  
  
"Humph. and you're late."  
  
Aragorn snorted and pulled out his sword, getting into a fighting stance as did Destini. They both leapt forward and clashed their blades together. The sounds of the swords clanging echoed throughout the woods while they fought. Destini moved back and forth swiftly until Aragorn surprised her by kicking her in the stomach. She let out a grunt and staggered backward, still blocking Aragorn's blade. "Cheap shot."  
  
"No such thing in a war. Fight back!" The Ranger commanded.  
  
With a high kick in the face, Destini gave him a bloody nose. Instinctively, he grabbed his nose and dropped his guard. Destini tackled her opponent to the ground and pinned him firmly. "Fight back!" she mocked.  
  
"You got lucky." Aragorn retorted and pushed the girl off.  
  
For a moment they stared at each other intently before snapping back to reality. Clearing her throat, Destini rose to her feet and sheathed her sword. Aragorn did the same, heaving a sigh. "That's enough for today. You're a lot better than I thought."  
  
Destini did not reply. She slung her sword over her shoulder and started to walk away. Eyes falling to the ground, Aragorn sat on a tree stump. It was then that the admirable elf stood next to him, crossing his arms over his chest. It was Legolas, the young prince of Mirkwood. He seemed quite troubled as he watched Destini disappear down the hill. "She seems afraid. We cannot let the fear control her."  
  
Aragorn grunted.  
  
"You know was possesses as well. Aragorn, she must her to the limit." Legolas glanced at him with a solemn expression.  
  
"I must argue. Destini is too young to go on such a journey." Aragorn answered in a slight whisper.  
  
Legolas growled, "Would you rather our enemies come to Rivendell and kill her?!"  
  
Aragorn was about to protest but fell silent. However, Legolas knew he was not victorious yet. He continued. "It's not just her life that is in danger. Everyone in Middle-Earth may be in jeopardy!"  
  
There was a short pause then Aragorn cursed angrily. "I'll tell her tonight."  
  
"Do you have feelings for her?" inquired Legolas.  
  
"That's absurd! She's my student!"  
  
Legolas shrugged, smiling slightly. "You wouldn't be so defensive. What is the truth?"  
  
Aragorn almost laughed. "You do not to need to know, Legolas."  
  
It was late that evening and Destini was standing on a large balcony outside of the dining area. The stars were shimmering softly and the sky was perfectly clear. All was quiet and serene.  
  
Aragorn came beside her and leaned on the stone guardrail. His attire was a bit more formal and he seemed to look like a different person. He smiled and looked at her, "Are you always anti-social with the elves?"  
  
Tittering, Destini shook her head. "I just wanted to come outside," her left hand gripped the gold charm she wore as a necklace.  
  
Nervousness melted over Aragorn and he searched for his words. "Where did. That necklace. Where did you.?"  
  
"My father."  
  
"I see. What is the charm?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Destini opened her hand and showed him the golden ring that was upon her necklace. A small gasp escaped him and Aragorn backed away slightly. "This. can't be!"  
  
"What's the matter?" Destini's eyes were filled with worry.  
  
Shaking his head, Aragorn looked at the innocent girl. "There is so much you do not know about." and he proceeded to tell Destini everything about the nefarious ring. "One ring. That's all it takes."  
  
Destini was gripping the ring as Aragorn finished his story.  
  
"One Ring to rule them all, one Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all, and then the darkness bind them."  
  
It was so overwhelming for the girl that she felt her legs collapse under herself and she dropped to her knees. Frowning, Aragorn knelt down beside Destini and tried to comfort her. "It's hard to take in. but you must take the Ring to Mount Doom. You are the one who can do it. I believe in you."  
  
"That's surprising coming from you." Destini spoke very quietly.  
  
Aragorn blinked. She was right. He thought about this for a moment and felt remorse build inside of him. To be a teacher is to help your student and he wasn't doing that. "Come on, stand up. Maybe you should just rest."  
  
Very shakily, Destini regained her poise and her cheeks began to redden. "I think you are right."  
  
"Can you walk on your own?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He watched his apprentice go towards her sleeping quarters, fingering the hilt of his sword. As usual, Legolas showed up and leaned on the guardrail. "She didn't take it well?"  
  
Aragorn huffed and rolled his eyes. "Thanks for your support."  
  
"She understands her fate. I'm sure it won't be a problem." Legolas said.  
  
Removing the necklace and placing it safely in a drawer, Destini sighed. There was no other path to take. She would have to go to Mount Doom to destroy the Ring.  
  
During her thoughts, a close friend entered the bedroom. Elwyn was her name and she came from Mirkwood. The elf girl was around Destini's age in figure, but actually over one thousand years old. She smiled kindly and cleared her throat. "Deep in thought, I see."  
  
Turning around, Destini laughed. "More so than normal, I guess."  
  
Elwyn walked next to her, "Legolas told me of the Ring you carry."  
  
Destini was silent.  
  
"I want you to know. I'll be with you the whole way." Elwyn put her hand on Destini's shoulder for comfort.  
  
Her smile returned and Destini looked at Elwyn. "Maybe this trip won't be as terrible as I may think." 


	3. Chapter Two

Leading her chestnut colored horse out of the stables, Destini took one last full look at Rivendell. King Elrond watched her ready the stallion before turning to Aragorn, Elwyn and Legolas. "Her mother's last wish was that girl to stay safe."  
  
"And we will honor her wish." Legolas said wisely.  
  
Aragorn bowed slightly, "We will protect her."  
  
Remaining quiet, Elwyn wasn't sure how much of a help she would be. The grip on her bow tightened and she cast a glance at Elrond. "You need not worry."  
  
"I know, Elwyn of Mirkwood." The wise king said and smiled slightly.  
  
The task was not going to be anything like a walk in the park. They all knew it. After a long and emotional farewell, the four mounted their horses. Aragorn took the lead, Destini in second, Elwyn in third and Legolas bringing up the rear. They climbed the crooked cliffs carefully, Rivendell soon disappearing behind them. Destini kicked her horse in its sides and it jolted forward next to Aragorn. "Where are we headed, exactly?"  
  
"Oh, we'll only stop in towns when we need to. Our main goal is to get to Mount Doom alive." Aragorn replied.  
  
"Sounds fun," Destini murmured and drove her stallion back in line.  
  
Up and down twisted paths the four went, hardly any conversing going on between them. The steeds whinnied every so often but there wasn't much else. Hours passed without worry until Legolas jerked his head up. "There is something nearing us."  
  
Elwyn became alert and pulled out an arrow. If she had to attack suddenly, she'd be prepared. Footsteps pounding the ground could be heard by human ears and the two non-magic folk unsheathed their long swords. There wasn't much of an idea of what was coming for them but it wanted the Ring. badly. A memory flashed in Legolas' mind. "Ringwraiths."  
  
Aragorn looked at the elf prince. "You're sure?"  
  
"I can see them now." Elwyn said.  
  
Dropping the Ring under her shirt, Destini readied for a possible battle. "We can't just stand here and wait for the Ringwraiths to come for us. Run!"  
  
The horses raced forward, the beats of their hooves pounding against the Earth. An ear-piercing scream echoed off the trees and Aragorn knew Legolas had been right. It was the most frightening thing Destini had ever heard. Ringwraiths were said to be one of the greatest evils of Mordor. There was no reason the travelers shouldn't fear for their lives. Now, the dark riders could be seen gaining up behind them. Their swords were drawn and pointed forward at the small fellowship. The ground trembled from the horses' thunderous beat of their hoofs. Ringwraiths at them again and kept hastened their pace. Aragorn looked over his shoulder, growling since running was useless in this situation. After a moment of hesitation, he called out to Legolas, "We have to fight otherwise our enemies will never stop the chase."  
  
Legolas nodded and shot one of the Ringwraiths in the arm, causing it to screech and fall out of line. "Just keep going! Elwyn and I shall slow them down!"  
  
While the two elves shot at the dark riders, the humans prepared for the worst. The Ringwraith that was leading the rest hissed at them.  
  
"Wulope."  
  
Looking back, Destini narrowed her eyes at the hooded figure. Kill the leader and the rest will fall. for now, at least. Taking careful aim, Destini threw her sword straight at the leader, relieving it of its head. It dropped like a rock onto the ground and the rest of the Ringwraiths shrieked, retreating. They would have to wait.  
  
After dismounting her horse, Destini moved to her sword and picked it up, examining the cold steel. It still looked new and had no scratches on it. "Odd." she thought.  
  
Aragorn came up next to the auburn-haired girl, "Maybe I underestimated you, Destini. You have a good aim."  
  
"Curse those hooded riders." Elwyn grumbled as she came back with a handful of used arrows.  
  
"Well. Now we know we are being watched," Aragorn said aloud.  
  
Legolas gave his comrade a slight smirk, "And we also know that our small defenses are not weak in the least."  
  
Sheathing her sword, Destini turned to the others. "Lets keep moving. Those Wraiths will be back."  
  
Once more, they mounted on their horses, which gave out whinnies of uneasiness. Elwyn whispered a few Elvish words to her stallion and it calmed while Destini stroked the neck of her own horse. Aragorn glanced to Legolas and raised an eyebrow, "What is that strange bond with women and horses?"  
  
Legolas laughed.  
  
"Really! I would like to know."  
  
Elwyn suddenly looked to them; "We must go Hobbiton. It's in the Shire."  
  
"What for?" questioned Destini.  
  
"I have heard that hobbits are friendly and could be a great help to us. We may be able to hide from the Nazgul as well for a short period of time." Elwyn responded with a smile.  
  
This time, Elwyn was leading Aragorn, Destini and Legolas for only she knew where the Shire lay. At one time, she heard fascinating stories about the land where tiny folk lived. It seemed like they would be traveling non-stop for a long period time.  
  
After quite a few exhausting days, Destini called out to her companions ahead of her, "The horses are tired. We need to let them rest as well as ourselves."  
  
Aragorn nodded in agreement.  
  
Everyone dismounted his or her stallions and Elwyn tied the reigns to a skinny tree that was nearby. A horse nearly stepped on Legolas' foot, causing him to leap back with a yelp. The other three chuckled at this but the smile upon Destini's face soon faded. She began to feel faint and stumbled backwards. Aragorn quickly caught her in his arms before she hit the ground, "Destini?"  
  
The girl groaned slightly, "Just. light-headed."  
  
"I knew we had been riding for far too long," Elwyn said to herself as she removed her quiver.  
  
There was an uneasy silence between them before all four sat on the grass. Pulling out an apple for each of them, Aragorn handed the fruit to each of them. Destini set it aside for the moment and flopped on her back, closing her eyes with a small sigh. Finding that this was a good idea, the other three did the same. A short nap wouldn't hurt. However, minutes turned into hours and it wasn't long before night had fallen upon them and it grew extremely late. 


	4. Chapter Three

"Shh! I've never seen them before!"  
  
"Two elves and two humans! This is so amazing!"  
  
Destini heard the whispers from around the camp and opened her eyes, sitting up slowly. The moon's light glinted on the small group and everything fell silent for a moment. As she rose to her feet and began to pull out her sword, the whispers returned, "She's awake!"  
  
"I'm not blind! Get off me-AHH!"  
  
Three hobbits tumbled out of the bushes with their own set of grunts and Destini swiveled on her heel to face them, sword pointed at their faces. There was a vicious expression on her face as she hissed at them, "Who are you?"  
  
"Please don't hurt us!" one whimpered in a pathetic manner.  
  
Elwyn stirred.  
  
"Answer me, then." Destini lowered her voice.  
  
"We're hobbits of the Shire!" another said in a joyful manner.  
  
The elf ears of Elwyn picked up the conversation and she awoke, finding Destini speaking with three small figures. Getting up, she jogged over to where the auburn-haired girl stood. "Hobbits! We were on our way to Hobbiton to seek shelter!"  
  
"That's splendid! I know just the place! .Oh, forgive me! My name is Frodo Baggins!" The large, blue-eyed hobbit in the center said.  
  
"I'm Merry Brandybuck," The hobbit on the left of Frodo said.  
  
The very last leapt in front of Frodo and Merry, "And my name is Pippin Took!"  
  
Elwyn and Destini smiled politely before the elf girl introduced herself first. "I am Lady Elwyn of Mirkwood, the woodland realm."  
  
"I am Lady Destini of Rivendell, home of the elves."  
  
The hobbits stared at the women with awe clearly seen on their faces. After a short moment, they all snapped back to reality and Merry pointed North. "To the Hobbiton we go!"  
  
Aragorn stood close to Destini as they went through the village, watching the hobbits work and the children play. "Odd race, they are."  
  
"At least they're friendly enough to help us." Legolas replied.  
  
Looking at each other, the two girls just smiled as they came to the top of a hill that overlooked the little homes. Frodo turned around to face the fellowship; "We'll be going to a friend of mine. Her name is Raylee and she'll have everything you could possibly need."  
  
The hobbits ran down the hill while Aragorn, Destini, Elwyn and Legolas hurried after them. Towards the bottom, they came upon a home that had many flowers growing in the front of it. A female hobbit was sitting on the porch step while reading a book until Frodo approached her with a wide grin; "We have visitors from the outside world!"  
  
Raylee jumped to her feet, "Elves?!"  
  
"Two!" Frodo grinned.  
  
The four hobbits led them inside the home, Elwyn nearly hitting her head in the doorway. Raylee greeted them with a broad grin, "Welcome!"  
  
They smiled at the cheery hobbit as their own greeting.  
  
"Thank you for welcoming us into your home." Legolas bowed his head ever so slightly.  
  
"My pleasure! Oh, my. You all look so hungry. Come and eat!" Raylee motioned for them to go into the dining area.  
  
Sitting down at the table beside Aragorn, Destini observed the books that were scattered around the tiny home in silence. Elwyn remained standing and leaned against the wall next to Legolas with her arms crossed over her stomach. "Why were you sleeping out in the open?" Pippin asked.  
  
"We come from Rivendell and. We're journeying across Middle Earth." Destini answered.  
  
Raylee came into the dining room with a tray full of food, "Rivendell? You mean, you actually lived with the elves?"  
  
"Mmhm." Destini popped a piece of bread into her mouth.  
  
After everyone had eaten, Raylee gave the fellowship a small but comfortable room to stay in. Merry, Pippin and Frodo declined Raylee's offer, not wanting to be a burden to her. This left the two elves and two humans to sleep in peace. However, Destini was restless that night so she left the hobbit hole, moving outside for some air. Aragorn had heard her leave and decided to follow after her, "Destini.?"  
  
The Ring Bearer turned around as Aragorn came closer to her. The Ranger spoke again, "What is wrong?"  
  
"I fear what lies ahead."  
  
"Do not be," Aragorn kissed her on the crown of her forehead, "I am here for you."  
  
Even though she was shocked that Aragorn would kiss her, Destini found that he made her feel. safe. "Thank you. Lord Aragorn."  
  
It was early that morning and the fellowship prepared to continue on their long journey. The mountains were their next destination. Raylee helped them load up the horses. Destini cleared her throat and turned to her friends, "I think it is time we leave."  
  
"Agreed," Legolas nodded.  
  
Raylee bit her lower lip, "Would you. allow me the honor of coming with you?"  
  
Aragorn turned around slowly, not completely sure that this would be the best plan. Nudging him, Destini smiled at the Ranger.  
  
The Ranger sighed, "Yes. You can come."  
  
"If she's going, then so am I!" Frodo leapt out from behind a bush.  
  
"Me too!" Merry climbed out beside Frodo.  
  
Pippin came out last, "And I as well!"  
  
Elwyn stifled her laughter and glanced at Aragorn to see his reaction. Aragorn looked at the elves and Destini before answering, "What are we waiting for? We have a long journey ahead!"  
  
Destini blinked and helped Raylee onto her horse. It was then that the others knew they would have to have a hobbit ride with them. Legolas had Merry, Elwyn had Pippin and Aragorn had Frodo. "We have to be aware that Nazgul are searching for the Ring. Be on guard."  
  
With a swift kick in the horse's sides, Aragorn led them out of the Shire and back into the Wild. He knew these lands extremely well and no one needed to tell him otherwise. For hours, the horses ran without rest. It seemed as though they weren't going to be attacked again until Elwyn suddenly whistled at them. The others stopped the horses and looked at her. Her face was solemn, "Wraiths!"  
  
"Hide!" Aragorn commanded.  
  
They all dismounted and ran to any place they could to be well hidden. The shriek of the Nazgul caused them all to jump and lightly tremble. Everyone became pure silent when they heard hoof beats approaching. Destini had no idea where her other friends had gone. Her trembling hand clutched the golden ring and began to slip it over her index finger. Aragorn saw this from where he hid and shouted out at her, "NO!"  
  
It was far too late and Destini disappeared without a trace. The wraith screamed again and unsheathed its sword, knowing exactly where she was. The blade shined in the sunlight before it was brought down into Destini's lower side. 


	5. Chapter Four

The scream echoed around them and the other seven were in deep shock. Destini yanked the Ring off, still screaming in pain. Aragorn's eyes grew wide and he got to his feet, drawing his sword. The Nazgul raised its blade again slowly. With a cry of anger, Aragorn rushed forward and began slashing madly at the Nazgul. Raylee and Elwyn had dropped down beside Destini, seeing how bad the wound was. With the help of the arrows from Legolas, the Nazgul hit the ground, dead. Aragorn sheathed his sword and moved behind Elwyn, whom barked out orders, "Get fresh water! NOW!"  
  
Legolas sprinted down to the creek at full speed. He would have to use his quiver to hold the water. Back where they were hiding, Destini was shaking horribly and making small whimpers. Elwyn continued to speak Elvish words of comfort to her injured friend while Aragorn stood by, trying not to panic. Legolas came back and set down the water. Scooping it up into her hands, Elwyn slowly let the water drop onto Destini's wound, "Stay awake."  
  
Raylee looked back at the men, "Give her space."  
  
Elwyn worked for hours, occasionally calling for more water to clean the wound and put on Destini's face. They used Pippin's scarf to wrap the wound up and by nightfall, Raylee had to urge the men to sleep. Reluctantly, the men covered up with their blankets while Elwyn watched over Destini. Late into the night was when Destini stirred weakly, letting out a frail moan. Her blue eyes opened every so slightly and she could only whisper, "Where. is. Aragorn?"  
  
"He is asleep," Elwyn said, her face showing fatigue, "You should be as well."  
  
Destini frowned.  
  
"Please. just sleep."  
  
Eyes closing again, Destini sighed and fell back asleep. Elwyn lay down as well, too exhausted to stay away any longer. It seemed that her friend would pull through just fine.  
  
In the early morning, Aragorn was the first to awaken. He sat up quickly and looked to see Destini laying on her back, resting peacefully. Moving beside her, he placed his blanket over the auburn-haired girl. She felt the sudden, extra warmth and lifted her head, "Aragorn?"  
  
The Ranger hushed her but smiled kindly while Destini took his head and sighed in content. Legolas had also awoken after his elf ears caught the sound of Destini's weak voice. He watched the two in silence, thinking to himself, "If they can care for each other, then why cannot I do the same?" he looked to Elwyn.  
  
Legolas sighed and pulled out one of his arrows, looking it over. "Maybe my love for archery is much greater," he tossed the arrow aside.  
  
Once everyone had woken, the fellowship mounted their steeds and continued on their pilgrimage. Destini now rode with Aragorn for extra protection, leaving Raylee and Frodo to their own horse. Frodo was blushing furiously as Raylee wrapped her arms around his waist. For most of the time, everyone was silent except for Pippin sporadically saying, "I'm hungry!" It didn't take long until Destini had fallen asleep against Aragorn. In one arm, Aragorn held Destini's body against him and in the other, the reins of the horse. This comfort he showed the Ring Bearer only troubled Legolas more. Elwyn could sense the elf prince's uneasiness and guilt emotions that made her worry for him. Legolas did not usually act in this manner. "I'll talk with him tonight."  
  
Aragorn's stomach felt strange as he held the injured girl against himself. He had to wonder. did the elves notice? Or the hobbits? His questions could not be answered easily. He felt Destini move in his arms and blinked as he was thrown back into reality. Destini made a soft groan, smiling to herself. Figuring she was still in deep sleep, he did his best not to wake her. However, the uneasy feeling in his stomach did not diminish and he shuddered at this.  
  
It was Legolas' turn to stay on watch that night. He occasionally would poke the fire with a stick and watch it spark when he did so. Elwyn sat across from the elf prince, staring into the fire as well. Legolas watched the fire play across her fair face and he sighed, standing up, "Why aren't you resting?"  
  
Elwyn looked downward.  
  
"I can easily see your exhaustion as of late," he continued, "Especially from last night."  
  
Elwyn glanced to Legolas. "I had to stay awake until Destini showed signs of recovering." She trailed off.  
  
Gently, Legolas touched her face with his palm, "And you saved the Ring Bearer's life."  
  
For a long while, they stared at each other in silence, their foreheads against one another's. Without warning, Elwyn leaned forward and gave Legolas a kiss on his lips. This shocked the elf but he too began to kiss the she-elf back. After a minute, Elwyn stopped him. "I love you. And I want to spend my immortal life with you."  
  
"I do as well." Legolas whispered in her ear.  
  
Merry and Pippin watched in secret from their beds, stifling their laughs of joy. Perhaps now, there would no longer be any tension. Or. they hoped.  
  
At the dawn, Destini was feeling well enough to move without any help. Slowly, she limped beside Aragorn and gave him a nudge so that he would awaken. The Ranger woke with a mighty jerk, but relaxed when he saw it was only the auburn-haired maiden, "Amazing. Your injuries have healed completely. Are you feeling all right?"  
  
Destini nodded. "Yes, I am. But I was feeling strangely moments ago. It rose me from my sleep."  
  
There was a long pause until Aragorn stood, helping Destini to her feet. She looked at him with an unusual expression in her eyes.  
  
"Aragorn. After being wounded, I feel that I am not strong enough to defend myself. You must train me defense or this journey will end in a blood lust."  
  
The Ranger stared at Destini, almost in awe at such wise words coming from such a carefree woman. He nodded slowly and the two picked up their swords, heading to a meadow nearby. Once there, they unsheathed their blades and turned to face each other.  
  
"Begin," Aragorn commanded.  
  
With one swift movement, Destini hit her blade on Aragorn's own and both began to try to overpower one another. However, Aragorn was easily overwhelming the maiden. Sweeping her leg under his feet suddenly, Destini had knocked Aragorn onto his back. He quickly leapt back to his feet and his opponent's blade abruptly came forward, trying to slash his face. Aragorn was forced to jerk his head backward to avoid a nasty gash, "What are you doing? This isn't a real battle!"  
  
"If that's what you believe, then you have just met your death!" Destini drove her sword into the abdomen of the ranger, causing him to cry out in pain and drop to his knees in complete shock. His vision filled with tears and blurred, he could only see the sadistic grin that remained on his love's face as he died.  
  
Aragorn sat up suddenly with a loud yell before looking at his surroundings. They were still in the safe cover of the forest and he remained alive. He let out a shaky sigh, shrugging off the fear that had been in him during the nightmare. Glancing over to the form of Destini, he moved beside her when he heard her whimpers. She was clutching the Ring in her hand, shivering while tears fell down her face. "The Ring is growing heavier."  
  
Embracing Destini without question, he held her close to him, "Only a dream."  
  
Legolas and Elwyn came sprinting back to the campsite upon hearing the disturbance. Finding Aragorn holding Destini close, Legolas looked grim. "It has begun."  
  
"The beginning of the end." Elwyn whispered. 


End file.
